Mi valia
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Un pequeño relato que trata sobre lo que orillo a Barty jr a unirse a Voldemort


**Titulo:** Mi valia

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hary Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

Las palabras acariciaban sus oídos, cada promesa, cada frase emitida por ese par de labios lograba cautivar su alma como ningún otro discurso lo había hecho, pues en el encerraba la verdad de sus propios ideales.

Esta era la repuesta que buscaba y que jamás había encontrado.

El porqué las personas buscaban el poder.

No era algo que se ganaba, como solía decir y tratar de demostrar su padre; aquel hombre al cual nunca había podido complacer.

El derecho de ostentar el poder era algo con lo que se nacía, una cualidad con la que se nacía y que muy pocas personas tenían siquiera la esperanza de aprender.

Se inclinó ante su futuro señor con mucho mayor respeto que el que había tenido al llegar al lugar acordado, tenía que darle crédito a Bellatrix, ella tenía razón al decir que él podría llevarlos a la cima del poder, pero no era eso lo que lo impulsaba a seguirlo, era la forma en la que planeaba usarlo.

La visión que compartían.

Ese orgullo de padre que anhelaba obtener de sus labios.

Por primera vez se sentía comprendido.

-Barty Crouch Junior- había dicho con su tono complacido y ligeramente burlón, confianza no era la palabra que había cruzado por su mente para describir como se sentía, quizás algo más parecido a la aprensión y a ligero sagrado. Disimuladamente había girado su rostro a Bella, pero ella ya estaba postrada a los pies del hombre que se escondía entre las sombras- Mi querida Bella me ha habido bastante bien de ti- el ronroneo complacido de la chica no pasó desapercibido y Barty no sabía que pensar, Black siempre había sido en extremo orgullosa y caer de rodillas ante alguien era algo que no podía asociar a su personalidad.

_Realmente es poderoso_.- Pensó genuinamente impresionado.

-Me ha hablado de tus ideales, tu postura en esta… lucha de intereses- continuo el hombre al notar la expresión asombrada del joven ante él, el potencial del que Bella le había hablado era fácil de ver, el chico era poderoso y su reclutamiento resultaría beneficioso, siendo como era el hijo de Crouch sénior, el irritante director del Departamento de seguridad mágica- De tu increíble potencial- añadió sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que debía decir, la Legerenmancia siempre le había sido en extremo útil para atraer a sus más fieles sirvientes- Aquel que tu padre no reconoce… pero eso no sucederá aquí. No, Lord Voldemort sabe reconocer los logros de aquellos que le son fieles- continuo.

En la mirada de Barty algo había cambiado, su postura se había vuelto menos rígida y miraba al heredero de Slytherin con algo parecido a la esperanza, aunque la sospecha dominaba la luz de sus ojos, Riddle sonrió, no esperaba menos de un Slytherin con sus habilidades.

-Deberás entender, que somos una familia, no solo un grupo persiguiendo un ideal, sino una verdadera familia que lucha por la restauración dl mundo mágico tal y como nuestro glorioso derecho de nacimiento nos concede- la sedosidad de sus palabras comenzó a envolver la mente del chico, un joven que hacía poco había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, y pensar que no hacia ni unos meses vivía bajo las arrugadas manos de Dumbledore.- Salazar Slytherin tenía una visión, el ambiciono un mundo donde las tradiciones de nuestra herencia jamás se perdiesen. Como su heredero, es mi deber velar porque esa utopía se concrete… pero no puedo hacerlo solo- continuo diciendo y complaciéndose al ver que casi lo había atrapado- necesito de ustedes, de sus habilidades, de la fuerza con la que defenderán estos ideales. La sociedad mágica esta invadida por aquellos sangre sucias que creen que tienen el derecho de intervenir en el manejo de nuestra sociedad. Poniendo en duda nuestra superioridad y el valor de las tradiciones que nos legaron nuestros ancestros- a pesar del gruñido que acompaño su última declaración, todo el resto de su discurso permaneció en el mismo tono sedoso y persuasivo con el que tantos se habían arrodillado ante él.

-Únete a nosotros, Barty, ayúdanos a consumar esta visión.- Y con esas palabras, Barty había caído postrado ante él, emulando la postura de Bella.

Definitivamente estaría al servicio del Lord, él lo había elegido, él había reconocido aquello que su padre jamás pudo ver.

Ciertamente Bartemius Crouch no era digno de llamarse sangre pura.

¿Cómo podía permitir que los hijos de Muggles intentasen cambiar aquello por lo que el mundo mágico había luchado?

Ellos no entendían nada sobre la supremacía o la importancia de mantener lo establecido.

Lord Voldemort había hecho, en tan solo unas cuantas frases, lo que su padre jamás había logrado.

Por primera vez en su vida, Barty se sintió importante, parte de algo que cambiaría el mundo, y, más que nada, por primera vez en su vida se sintió deseoso de poder.

Por primera vez quizo demostrar su valia.


End file.
